This invention relates to improvements in lens carrying cases, more particularly carrying cases for contact lenses.
Prior art contact lens cases are normally constructed with adjacent wells for storing contact lenses which are not in use. Moreover, these wells usually contain a fluid for disinfecting the lenses. Portable type lens cases are intended to be carried in a pocket-book or in a clothing pocket and for this reason it is necessary that the caps or closures for the lens wells be sealed in place; otherwise leakage will occur.
In an attempt to avoid the leakage problem these prior art lens cases normally employ a screw cap of plastic which seals over the threaded opening of the lens well. The screw cap construction is expensive and sometimes the user fails to thread the cap properly in place. Furthermore, the screw-threaded cap may be lost by a careless user.